Sora meets B
by B-Czar
Summary: -Formatting difficulties & lost chapters- In this story, Sora meets B, which is moi! Ok, I have an obsession with Sora. So, I wrote this fic because there aren't enough Sora fics. Takes place in 'The World'. R & R, Speak your mind, Sound effects welcome


beginning of story Sora meets B beginning of chapter 1 Prelude A/N-- Ok, this takes place during the games, well actually... the last game. None of the game characters are gonna be in here unless I feel like maybe sticking in a minor character... which I don't plan on doing... but sometimes things don't go as planned shrugs This is my 3rd fic ever, 1st .hackSIGN fic. P.S.: forgive my wording and use of words if it's awkward and my spelling too A female in the real world sits at her computer checking her mail. Her friend has sent her a message which follows: "HEY B! OMG you won't believe it! You've GOTTA play this game. It's the most awesome MMORPG EVER! I JUST found it. It's called 'the world' and here's the like: A/N-- this is a made up link, I wouldn't recommend trying it D YAY!!! my user name is: Doodlebug Let me know when you sign up and are on and tell me your user name and stuff! yours truly, the div-ster" screen shows a teenage girl with shoulder length hair that fall in front of her eyes suddenly. She smirks and then clicks on the link "WELCOME TO THE WORLD! please enter a user name! ..." she types "B-chan"... processing.... "thank you B-chan! Please select your character class! there's a list of classes displayed with descriptions and she selects "Twin Blade" "Please design your character!" A/N -- to see the character please go to this link: -she selects lavender hair and red eyes with a red dress and medium tan skin- she enters the world in Carmina Gadelica A/N--work with me here ---the story begins--- "WOW this place is amazing! I can hear and see and feel!" looks at hands "It's all so real..." she then notices the spinning blue and gold ring in front of her "AWHK!!" falls backwards "whaaa, what is that THING!" all of the sudden she hears someone snickering and giggling "keh heh..." says the person she looks over and sees a male character covering his mouth to contain the laughter "Hello and may I ask what your laughing at?" says B He is a twin blade as well with strange looking green hair and a blue bandana... well who could he be.... bum bum buuuuuum "Who ME!" he says innocently/patrinizingly "Well I was just laughing at..." she gets up and he starts to snicker "What!?" B interjects B sighs "so what's ur name?" she says monotonly he raises his eye brow a little shocked "It's Sora!" he quickly recovers with the loud response "and yooooou are" he says mischiviously and is right in her face "I'm not gonna tell YOU!" she says he starts to pout "WHHHHYY not" he whines she smirks and says "Because you didn't say please..." He begins "oh.....well then" he puts his blades to her throat once he notices the coast is clear "Will you pLeAsE give me your name and member address." he says as more of a demand then a question and grins B-chan tenses, she can actually feel the blade on her skin and it scares her. Her pupils shrink and she thinks 'I know I can feel, but can I experience pain? What happens if you die in the game?' "Well sense you asked sooooo nicely." she says "My user name is B-chan and I don't know what a member address is OR how to give it to you." he pushes the blades closer to B's throat and something flashes across his face, it's like surprise then delight "Why, ..your a n00b!" he says with humor in his voice "That's why you were acting that way. At first I thought you were just a ditz." he says with horse shoe eyes "HEY! That was mean." you say looking depressed Sora says "Oooooh did I make you feel bad?" hugs her head "I'm soooorrry" B's eyes are like o.O -After Sora lets go, he tells B how to exchange member addresses and they do- Sora smiles "Well C yaaaa ." he says and gates out B blinks and is like o.o? A Long Arm walks up to B. She looks like Gardenia, but with black hair "Are you B-chan?" she asks "Yes that's me" B replies "B, it's me! Div!" Div then proceeds to glomp B-chan "aaack, Div.. DIV! your chocking ME!!!" Div finally let's go "Let's get you started" Div says and drags B-chan off A/N: let's say B-chan's character gets all the armor and potions and things she needs. I know y'all don't wanna read about THAT. Ok? She also gets cat's blades, which, keep in mind, is a low level item "Thanx, Div! But I know it's late. I'll talk to you later ok?" says B "Yep! My parents are telling me to go to bed..." Div says and they hug good bye ---I'll add to it later... tell me what you think of B and Sora! This won't be R rated so it won't go in the Adult FanFiction I hope...--- Just post on the group... end of chapter 1 Prelude 


End file.
